The connection of a variable power source to a power grid can lead to the introduction of unwanted power changes resulting from the variability in generated power. Such variability in generated power may arise due to the intermittent nature of renewable energy resources, such as wind, tidal and solar farms. These power changes may lead to grid instability and thereby affect the quality of the transmitted power in the power grid, which has economic implications for the power supplier and the end user.